The Weekest Link
by The doom demon
Summary: If you don`t watch the weekest link then you won`t know what this fanfic is about.


Disclaimer- I do not own any zim products or nick products or The Weekist Link,I do own this fanfic and no one has the wrights to take my pen name the doom demon ,and if I find out someone thouse that I will rip up their every lim.  
I apolagize for spelling mistakes since I don`1t got spell check.  
  
  
Jhonen Vasquez will be the host instead of Ann.And he won`t have a accent saying 'Who do you think is the weekist link"  
  
Let`s start the show.  
  
The Weekist Link Invader Zim style.  
  
[note this is the prolouge telling why the cast is going to be on Weekist Link, dib and zim are now friends   
and they are entering a contest to be on the weekist link.Along whith GIR,and Gaz,Ms. Bitters and Prof Membrane,Keef and Tourqe Spacky.  
Anouncer: Atention Ms. Bitters Zim,Keef,Tourque,Gaz and Dib we have recieved a message that you all won a apearence on The Weekist Link tonight.  
ms. Bitters: Yess![note: I never seen Ms. Bitters acting drunk befpore LOL]  
Turque and Keef: All right![them too]  
Zim and Dib: I knew it!!!!![Oh geeze they been drinking too much Soda Pop,:Nsync appears:Dirty Pop so much you can`t stop!.Author:Shut up.]  
Anouncer: The whole Skool will get fromt row seats to watch   
the show.  
Meanwhile at Zim`s house.  
:Phone rings:  
Gir: hellllllllllooooo!^_^  
Anouncer; Congradualtions you won our contest for a chance to be on the Weekist Link.  
gir: Yayyyyyyyyy!  
:Door opens,Zim walks in.  
Gir: Master master we get to be on t.v yay!!!!!  
Zim: I know G.I.R we must study before the show so we will win the money.  
G.I.R: OOOoooookkkkkk.  
:meanwhile at dib`s house:  
Dib AND gAZ RUN TO THEIR DAD  
dIB: dAD WE GET TO BE ON T.V TONIGHT.  
mEMBRANE:tHAT`S NICE SON BUT THE WORLD NEEDS ME!!!  
dIB: bUT IF WE WIN THE GAME SHOW WE WILL GET LOT`S OF MONEY!!!  
mEMBRANE: O.K just for the money.  
:Now at the studio:  
Jhonon[ the host] o.k guys and girls we will be on soon so I hope you studied hard for the show.  
:show starts:  
Jhonon:Welcome to thje Weekist Link, the rules are you must answerquestions for an amount of  
money by saying Bank, but one of you will not.  
Now let`s meet our contestants.  
Zim: Zim age 12 and I am a former irken invader.  
Dib:My name is dib i am 12 AND i AM A paranormal investagator in training.  
gaz: my name is Gaz aga 10 and you suck.  
Keef: I am Keef and I am a best friend to everyone.  
Zim: Not to me!!!  
Ms. Bitters: Im am Ms. Bitters age 80 and I am a fith Grade teacher  
Membrane; I am Prof Membrane and i ama science prof. and I am 30  
Tourque: I am tourque age 11 and I don`t have a job.  
Jhonon: O.k it is time to win ben stien`es money.  
Zim: What?  
Jhonon: Whoops, I mean let`s play the Weekest Link.  
Zim In wrestling who owns World Championship Wrestling?  
Zim: Shane O mac AKA Shane Mcmahon.  
Jhonon: GIR in literature what is the name of horror books for children by R.L Stine  
Gir: Scary Monkey Show?  
Jhonon:No goosebumps.  
Gaz what was Shigeru Miyamoto`s first video game caractor made by himself?  
Gaz: Super Mario.  
J[this will save a lot of typing.]:Correct.  
Membrane What is the television how that is when people do stupid things on MTV.  
Membrane:Jack ass.  
J: Correct.  
Dib:What day is it?  
Dib: sunday.   
J: correct  
Bitters name a gold medalists for the Olympics  
Bitters: Kurt Angle.  
J: Correct.  
Keef in the wwf payperview summerslam what song did they plat during the start of the show.  
Keef: Let The bodies Hit the floor.  
J: Correct.  
Tourque name a pg 13 movie by disney.  
Tourque: Bubble Boy.  
j:Zim.  
Zim: Bank  
J: What is the main song on N*Sync`s new cd?  
Zim: Pop.  
J: correct and the time is up.Time to see who you think is the weekist link.  
Anouncer:Zim is the strongist link on this round.GIR is the weekist link.  
Zim: Gir  
Dib:Ms. Bitters.  
gaz: Ms. Bitters.  
Ms. Bitters: Zim.  
Torque:Ms. Bitters.  
Keef: Ms. Bitters.  
Membrane: Ms. Bitters.  
Gir: Gaz.  
J: Well Ms. Bitters whjy did you vote for zim.  
Bitters:Well he got all his questions right and I want money.  
J: This is the weekisat link not strongest link.  
Statistickly,Gir was the weekist link,but it`s votes that count so ms. Bitters you are the weekist link  
See ya never wanna be ya!  
:Backstage:  
Bitters: I knew they amounted to nothing and they did they are nothing!!!  
J:Well round 2 team you have banked 8,000 dollars.  
Now let`s play the wekisat link.  
Zim who is the current WCW chanpion.  
Zim: The Rock.  
J: Correct.  
Gaz  
Name one game you can play in Kirby`s Super Star.  
gaz:Revenge Of Meta Night.  
J: Correct.  
Gir What is the yello robot from the movie Flubber.  
Gir: Weebo.  
J: Correct.  
Dib   
How many Indiana Jones movies are there?  
Dib: Three  
J: Correct.  
Tourque   
What is the final Friday The 13 movie?  
Tourque: Pass.  
J: Jason goes to Hell.  
Tourque: I am going to make you go to hell.!!  
J: Shut up you are wasting time.  
Tourque: This is timed?  
J: Keef what`s your grand ma`s name?  
Keef:John.  
j: Are you human are you retarded?  
Zim who is Hurricane Helms`s fav hero?  
Zim: Green lanatern.  
J: Correct  
Time up.  
  
Anouncer: Tourque is the weekist link,  
and Zim again is the strongest.See Dib`s pance I have pants just like that.  
J: time to vote off.  
Zim:Tourque.  
Dib: Tourque.  
Gaz: Tourque.  
membrane:Tourque.  
Keef: Tourque.  
Tourque:Keef.  
Gir: Tourque.  
J: Statisticly ourque and because of the votes that you are the weekest link.  
See ya never want to be ya.  
:Backstage:  
Tourque:I am going to beet them upp when I get back.They suck.  
  
J: Now round 3.All you have left is....Zim,gIR,gaz,dib,keef,and prof membrane.  
Now let`s play the weekest Link.  
Zim, who is the digimon emperor on digimon 02.  
Zim: Ken Ichijouji.  
J: Correct.  
Gir What was the first digimon video game?  
Gir: I don`t know.  
J: Digimon world.  
Dib, in wwf who threw Jurt Angle`s medals into the river?  
Dib: Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
J: Correct.  
Gaz What dose Pikachu mean?  
Gaz: Electric mouse  
j: correct.  
Keef  
What was the first Goosebumps book.  
Keef: Welcome to dead house.  
J: yes and I hate your guts.  
Membrane, who wrote this fic?  
Membrane: the Doom Demon.  
J: Correct.  
zim, what is the latest zelda game for the N64?  
Zim: Majora`s Mask.  
J: Correct and time up.  
Anouncer: Zim for the third time is the strongist. gir is the weekest.  
J: Who do you think is the wekest link.  
Zim: Gir.  
Dib:Gir  
gaz:Gir  
Keef:me![note: that is just plain kreepy]  
Gir:Keef.  
Membrane:Gir.  
J:statisticly and from the vote`s gir is the weekest link.  
See ya never wanna be ya.  
:back stage;  
Gir: Where are my walnuts!  
J: Now round 4 team you have done well.Let`s see who s left.Zim,Gaz,Dib,Keef,and profesor membrane.  
you all suck.  
Let`s play the biggest fink.I mean the Leekest Wink, I mean the weekest link.  
Zim, what is the final Alladin movie?  
Zim: Pass.  
J: The King Of Thieves.  
Dib, is smack down on thursday or monday?  
Dib: Thursday.  
J: Correct.  
Gaz, what is the video game for the game Cube that has Luigi Mario as the main role?  
Gaz: Luigi`s Mansion.  
J: Correct.  
Keef, do you like Golfing?  
Keef: Yup.  
J: Wrong.  
Membrane, if you had a hand full of crap and a handfull of wishes which would fill up?  
Membrane: Crap  
J: correct.  
Zim who created Piedmon in digimon?  
Zim:Puppetmon?  
j: Wrong.  
Dib Do you like chhese?  
Dib: yup.  
J: Correct.  
  
Time up  
Anouncer:Zim is the weekist for the 1st time.Dib is thr strongest.  
J: Who do you think is the weekist link.  
Zim:Keef.  
Keef:Zim.  
Dib:Zim  
Gaz:Zim  
Membrane:Zim  
J: Statistcly and by votes zim you are the weekest lnk.  
:backstage:  
Zim: Well at least I tried my best.I will return someday.  
J: Now let`s see who is left.Dib,Gaz,Membrane, and Keef.  
Let`s play the weekest link.  
Keef, who wrote the Song "The power of Love"  
Keef: Huey Lewis and the news.  
J: Correct.  
Gaz, who is the hero in the computer game Wolfenstien 3D.  
Gaz: b.J blazkowicks.  
J;Correct.  
Membrane, how many digimon seasons are there?  
Membrane: Pass.  
J: 3  
Dib, who owns ECW?  
Dib: Stephany Mcmahon.  
J: Correct.  
Keef, who is the 5 time WCW champion?  
Keef: Booker T.  
J: Correct.  
Time up.  
Anouncer: keef is the strongest link and Prof membrane is the weakest link.  
J: now who do you think is the weekist link.  
Dib:Keef.  
Gaz:Keef  
Membrane:Keef  
Keef:Dib.  
J:Dib why did you vote for Keef?  
Dib: Because he is too smart and i want money.  
j: This crap again?  
Statistickly Keef was the strongest but votes is what counts so Keef you are the weekest link.  
:backstage:  
Keef: I hate them i almost won too.I want juice!!!!!Or some pastry.  
J:Now the last members are Dib,Gaz,and the Prof.  
Let`s play the Weekest Link.  
Dib, name one actor that is on Jack Ass.  
Dib: Tom green.  
J: Correct.  
gaz, what movie had a preview of the game super mario 3?  
Gaz: The Wizard.  
J: Correct.  
Membrane, in Back Too The Future what car was used as a time machine/  
Membrane: A chevy.  
J: No a delorean.  
Dib who has a finishing move on wrestling that is called Nightmare On Helms Street.  
Dib: Hurricane Helms.  
J: Correct.  
Time up. time to see who you think is the weekest link.  
Anouncer:Membrane is the weekest link and Dib is the strongest.  
Dib and Gaz: membrane  
Membrane: Gaz.  
J:Statistickly and from votes Prof. you are the weekest link.  
See ya never wanna be ya.  
:Backstage:  
Membrane: my own kids actualy did this to me they will pay for this.  
J: Well you both are very good to get this far.Let`s play the weekest link.  
This round will be different then usual we will give you clues and you say what it is.  
Dib, what is this WWF entrance theme?  
:Plays "If you dare":  
Dib: Tazz  
J:Correct.  
gaz What game is this from.  
:Plays SMB lever overall theme.  
Gaz: SMB  
J: Correct.  
Dib: what object is this.  
:plays a blendar machine:  
Dib:Blendar.  
J:Correct  
Gaz What is the 1st mario game for the game boy advanced.  
Gaz: pass.  
J: Super Mario Advance.  
Dib answer this and you win.  
Who is Darth Vader from star wars  
.Note don`tr mention the actor.  
Dib: Aa=nakin Skywalker.  
J: Congrats Dib you won 8,000  
:Backstage:  
Gaz: You suck,:starts crying:I can`t believe I lost[note this actualy hapened on the Weekest Link.]  
Dib:I win,I win ,I win.  
???:Ahahahahaha!!!!!!  
Zim: I told you I would be back!  
By bye Jhonon!:Zaps Jhonon!!!!:  
Ahahahahahaha!  
The End [I think]  
  



End file.
